


Accentuate the Obvious

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when someone suggests something that strikes my fancy. See here or just understand that starglyph said "would it help if I got down on my knees"...which just struck me.  So you get this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accentuate the Obvious

_"Would_  it help if I got down on my knees?" 

Daniel narrowed his eyes, staring Jack down from across the room while his words sliced the air between them to ribbons. Jack winced. He certainly had not been implying some kind of subservient behavior when he suggested that Daniel needed to get over himself and bend just a little on this one, but it was a fine line between persistant Daniel and seriously pissed off Daniel and apparently, he'd jumped it. 

"Daniel, don't be an ass," he said and started walking back to the gate. 

*********************** 

"Would it  _help_  if I got down on my knees?" 

The words, only a choked and tear-filled whisper, were heartbreaking and Jack paused for a moment to turn and look. Daniel sprawled on the muddy ground as he clutched the obviously dead man next to him, looking up. Pleading. Jack hung his head in resignation.  _Daniel, you cannot start bargaining with a God you've ignored just because there's nothing else left to try._  A hoarse sob escaped the man at his feet. "Please," he begged. Jack felt the inescapable pull, was helpless to stop it. He wasn't Daniel. There were no bright lights, no greeting parties, no coming back. "Jack, you can't die. Not like this." Apparently, he could. 

*********************** 

"Would it help if I got down on  _my_  knees?" 

Daniel asked him gently. "I have a longer torso and you are a few inches taller and I think if you stand on my shoulders between the two of us, there's enough height that you can see over the wall and figure out how we're getting out of here." There were a lot of reasons he wasn't in the field on a regular basis anymore and having his team protect his ego was certainly right up near the top. Jack heaved a wounded sigh and took Carter's outstretched hand to help him up as Daniel braced against the wall. 

*********************** 

"Would it help if I got down on my  _knees?_ " 

Daniel's breath against his ear was doing as much for his libido as the suggestion itself. The younger man matched action to word, slowly turning on the edge of the bed, not losing skin contact as he maneuvered the two of them to a more suitable position for the task. He slid his hands down the back of Jack's thighs, pulling him closer, and then stretched his arms over his head and around an acquired pillow as he lowered his shoulders to the mattress. "Batter up, big boy," he murmured into the pillow. Jack smiled as he rounded third base and slid home. Who the hell knew they'd been playing baseball all these years?


End file.
